


the noctambulist

by blueparacosm



Series: l'appel du vide [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, angsty, as usual, poetry?, utter garbage in the form of poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-22 10:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueparacosm/pseuds/blueparacosm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are you awake?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the noctambulist

 

 

 

_killer of the many_

_hero of the few_

_you’re a church with one pew_

_and it’s lonely resident can’t hear you_

 

 

_catch your absconding soul, pour it in a tin_

_your job’s not done here_

_hold tight your absconding soul, drink it all in_

_oh, weary child, the end’s nowhere near_

 

 

_through the continuum_

_of peace and pain_

_a noyade in whiskey and rum_

_or perhaps the blood rain_

 

_are you awake,_

_or are you just sleepwalking?_

 

_aren’t you tired of great plans gone south?_

_heart of silver, heart of gold_

_but there’s copper in your mouth_

_eyes gone cold, are you ready to fold?_

 

_it’s your time! it’s your time! **it’s your time!**_

_pleas fallen on duty’s deaf ears_

_they find their rebel king’s rusting crown so sublime_

_you aren’t dead yet, slain not is all their fears_

 

_what made you think you’d get your way?_

_exhumed from a shallow grave_

_you knew you’d never get to stay_

_my dear, you’re responsibility’s lone slave_

 

_are you awake,_

 

 

_or are you just sleepwalking?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally no rhyme or reason to the way I'm posting for this series, just whenever I feel like it. And I happened to feel like doing it twice today.
> 
> I'm not really expecting anyone to read or enjoy these, they're kind of just here for me to feel like I'm being productive, but I'd probably cry a little if you shared your feelings in the comments. (Feedback thirsty as always.)
> 
> Love you.


End file.
